Solo digo
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Song fic "Just Saying" by 5 Seconds Of Summer. [Español]
1. Solo digo - Just Saying

**Song-fic.**

 **Capítulos:** 03\. Uno por cada pareja.

 **Canción:** "Just Saying" de 5 Seconds Of Summer.

 **Dedicado:** Miyako19

Tienes un novio  
Y él es un total perdedor  
Todos tus amigos te dicen que él no tiene futuro  
Pero a ellos les gusto...  
Sólo digo

Apenas te lleva afuera  
Y si lo hace llega tarde  
Y cuando llega la cuenta él siempre te hace pagar  
Yo nunca haría eso  
Sólo digo

Tiene una casa grande, dice que vive solo  
Pero cuando pasé al conducir pude ver que su mamá estaba en casa  
Tengo mi propio lugar  
(Él te miente totalmente)  
Sólo digo

Dice que te ama  
Pero todo es un acto  
Él es alguien más a tus espaldas  
Tú sabes que yo nunca haría eso (él nunca haría eso)  
Sólo digo

Tú deberías dejarlo  
Porque realmente me da asco  
Sólo digo  
Sólo digo  
Tú no lo necesitas  
Te ayudaré a superarlo  
Sólo digo  
Sólo digo

Cuando cambies de opinión estaré esperando  
porque soy mejor que él  
Sólo digo  
Cuando cambies de opinión estaré esperando  
Sólo digo  
Sólo digo

* * *

Próximamente. Primer capítulo: 21 de mayo de 2015.

Cualquier cosa, ingresen a mi perfil, en el final encontrarán algunos links donde podrán contactarme. También, en mi página de facebook avisaré si efectivamente subiré capítulo ese día o tendré que posponerlo. Gracias.

PD: La letra que publiqué aquí no es la completa, sino que está dividida en las partes que sucederán en el fic, en ese orden cronológico.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo:** 01

 **Canción:** "Just Saying" de 5 Seconds Of Summer

 **Dedicado:** Miyako19

 **Brick**

Yo voy a la escuela en bicicleta. De vez en cuando llevo a Buttercup, que se sienta en la parte trasera. Es una gran amiga, ¿Qué puedo decir?

Ese día ella no iba conmigo, porque esta vez se había ido con el tarado de su novio Mitch.

Ew.

En fin. Algo que me gustaba de irme en bicicleta con Buttercup, era que al pasar a dejarla o ir a buscarla a su casa, podía ver a su hermana Blossom.

Ella era todo un bombón.

Si fuese por mí, me la comería bañada en chocolate, aunque eso después me traiga una severa diabetes.

¡No puedo mentir! La chica me tenía loco desde hace unos… tres años.

Todo era tranquilo en mi camino hacia la escuela…

Cuando veo al estúpido, desaliñado, horrible y tonto de Dexter. El novio de Blossom. Y lo peor es que ella estaba con él, caminando de la mano.

– ¡Permiso! –Grité para que ambos se voltearan, rompieran el contacto de sus manos para dejarme pasar.

– ¡Brick! –Dijo Blossom a manera de regaño.

Reí burlonamente y seguí con mi camino… ¡Y es que Dexter no puede ser más patético!... y ese patético tiene a la chica que yo quiero.

 **[…]**

–Es que es un perdedor al máximo –reía Butch.

Mi hermano estaba recostado en la alfombra de la sala. Llevaba una remera verde sin mangas y unos pantalones negros rasgados, además de tener su cabello desordenado.

Él también está en el mismo problema que yo, pero él está más relajado con el tema. Siente que no es necesario llamar mucho la atención de la chica… pero esa es su táctica, no la mía.

Yo quiero que me note. Que sepa de mi existencia y presencia. Y que sepa que estoy aquí para ella.

–Lo sé, es lo peor. –Reí.

–Oigan, méndigas bolas de sebo –dijo Boomer bajando a la sala –. Les tengo ciertas noticias que les van a encantar.

– ¿Nos? –Preguntó Butch incorporándose en medio cuerpo, apoyándose en sus codos.

–Sí, a ustedes… bueno, a ti no, Butch, sino que a ti, Brick.

– ¿Qué noticias? –Pregunté.

–Por ahí… escuché que Blossom saldrá con Dexter mañana en la noche…

– ¿A qué hora?

–Se juntarán a las 8:30pm en la pizzería del centro.

– ¿ _Ronny's Pizza_? –Preguntó Butch.

–Sí. –Boomer nos miraba de manera tranquila. –Así que… si quieres hacer tu jugada maestra de ir a por la damisela en peligro…

– ¿Por qué habría de estar en peligro? –Volvió a preguntar mi hermano.

–Lo que pasa –le expliqué yo – es que Dexter siempre llega tarde a las reuniones con Blossom. Entonces, si mañana llego yo así de c _asualidad_ la invitaré a cenar… ya sabes.

– ¿Funcionará? –Sus ojos verdes esta vez se clavaron en Boomer, quien asintió. – ¿Tendremos que hacer algo para ayudarte? –Esta vez me estaba mirando a mí.

–Acompañarme a cenar mañana en Ronny's Pizza.

 **[…]**

Butch, Boomer y yo llegamos a Ronny's Pizza. Antes de entrar al local, vimos a Blossom sentada en una de las mesas de la ventana. Eran las 8:30pm y ella estaba sola.

Nos ubicamos en una de las mesas de la pared, para tener mejor vista hacia la pelirroja. Aunque ella no notase nuestra presencia por estar leyendo.

No me percaté cuando ya tenía en frente de mí la pizza hawaiana, ya que en todo ese lapsus de tiempo (veinticinco minutos), estuve mirando a Blossom… quien seguía sola.

Se veía magníficamente linda. Su flequillo caía en su frente, el resto de su cabello estaba atado en un lazo. Un vestido rosa oculto bajo un suéter gris, y en sus pies, unas ballerinas rojas.

Estúpido Dexter.

… hablando de Roma, el Rey se asoma… vistiéndose como un total nerd, a quién más se le ocurre usar una remera desgastada y un pantalón de buzo en una cita… es cosa de apariencia.

Dexter llegó y se acercó a Blossom sobresaltándola y de paso, besando sus labios. Blossom guardó su libro y le sonrió forzosamente a su novio, que se estaba sentando en frente de ella, de espaldas a nosotros.

Me mantuve ahí, observándolos mientras comía mis trozos de pizza. Ella se reía y él relajaba sus hombros.

Blossom de pronto, notó que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, yo aproveché de sonreírle y saludarla haciendo el gesto con la mano, a lo que ella respondió.

Y Dexter también me notó, pero en lugar de saludarlo, le mostré mi dedo corazón cuando Blossom no me estaba mirando.

Debía dar una buena impresión.

Nos tuvimos que quedar hasta las 10:30pm porque hasta esa hora se quedaron Dexter y ella. Lo peor fue en ese momento.

Cuando llegó la camarera con nuestra cuenta, la pagamos entre los tres, claro, porque somos hermanos y ninguno invitó a ninguno.

Pero vimos el momento en el que Dexter se da cuenta de que no le iba a alcanzar a pagar la cuenta él solo… y tuvo que pedirle dinero a Blossom…

¡Es que no hay chico más patético que él!

La cara de indignación de ella era increíble.

Salimos justo atrás de ellos… pero a la salida del restaurant…

– ¿No me irás a dejar? –Decía ella.

–Lo siento, pero llegaré muy tarde a casa y ya está oscuro… lo siento en verdad, bebé.

Dexter le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejó dejándola perpleja y completamente sola.

Butch y Boomer me codearon. Esa era mi oportunidad.

– ¿Todo bien, Bloss? –Pregunté.

–No es de tu incumbencia –dijo algo molesta.

–Hey, no la agarres conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novio sea un idiota.

–Tampoco es necesario que me lo recuerdes…

– ¿Por qué sigues con él de todas formas?

Blossom bajó la vista hasta sus zapatos, yo miré a mis hermanos que ya estaban caminando en la misma dirección de Dexter, ya que nuestra casa quedaba casi en la misma dirección y ella vivía por la calle contraria.

– ¿Me puedes acompañar a casa, por favor? –Me preguntó.

–Claro –dije rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo derecho –, vamos.

–Preferiría que retiraras tu brazo…

Hice caso a su petición. Caminamos en silencio… un silencio incomodísimo. Ella miraba la calle, pero no me miraba a mí.

–Te vi llegar –me dijo –a la pizzería, pero te quise ignorar. No quería que nada arruinara mi cita con Dexter.

–Yo no quería arruinarla…

–No me mientas Brick, yo sé cuáles fueron tus intenciones…

– ¿Y cuáles serían?

–Querías hacer quedar a Dexter como un idiota…

–No tengo necesidad de hacer algo para que él quede como idiota.

Bajó la mirada, se detuvo y junto con ella, me detuve yo. La miré, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Una vez que me miró, noté que tenía sus ojos llorosos.

–El idiota no es él…

–Blossom…

–La idiota soy yo. Yo soy la idiota por estar con alguien como él… cuando perfectamente podría… estar…

– ¿Conmigo? –Pregunté descaradamente.

–Iba a decir soltera.

–Uh.

Ella siguió caminando, sin mí a su lado. Yo no la seguí… estuve analizando la bochornosa escena que había protagonizado.

– ¡Brick! –La escuché llamarme.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hasta su lado y ella me miraba algo confundida. No sabía qué estaba pensando…

– ¿No vas a acompañarme? –Oh, era eso.

–Sí, sí, sí, lo siento.

En lo que nos restaba del camino, ella comenzó a hablarme de lo mal novio que era Dexter… sin que yo se lo hubiese pedido.

Lo que supe en ese entonces fue que:

Él no la llamaba los fines de semana ni por si acaso.

Le olían mal los pies.

Ella tuvo que pedirle salir.

Siempre llegaba tarde a las citas.

No era la primera vez que la hacía pagar.

No quiso presentarla a sus padres, los conoció por mera casualidad.

–Wow… –dije.

–Esto me colapsó. No solo el hecho de que nuevamente me haya hecho esperar y pagar… sino por la forma en la que se vistió…

Miré rápidamente mi ropa. Jeans, remera roja, una sudadera negra y mi cabello recogido en una coleta… para salir con mis hermanos estaba presentable.

–Lo siento, Bloss, en serio.

–No es tu culpa. Tú no eres el problema.

Llegamos a su casa, ella se acercó a su puerta y yo me quedé en la vereda. Se volteó para despedirse de mí con un gesto con la mano.

–Gracias, Brick –dijo.

–Yo nunca haría eso…

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Yo no te haría pagar, no te haría espera, yo te presentaría a mi familia, si encuentras que mis pies hueles mal me compraré todo el desodorante necesario, te llamaría los fines de semana para saber cómo estás, y yo te pediría si quisieras salir conmigo.

Ella no contestó, solo me miró sorprendida.

Emprendí camino de vuelta, la miré por última vez, ella tenía la misma expresión. Sonreí, me encogí de hombros y hablé:

– _Solo digo…_


	3. Capítulo 02

**Butch.**

Estoy totalmente enganchado de Buttercup Utonium. Para mí es la chica más genial de toda la jodida escuela.

Pero… no miento cuando digo que es una tonta.

Es decir… ¡¿A quién mierda se le ocurre salir con un tipo como Mitch cuando yo a veces prácticamente me arrastro por un poco de su atención?!

¿La respuesta?: A ella.

Tonta, con todas sus letras.

Cada vez que estamos en la escuela, puedo ver cómo Mitch se hace el chico genial, caminando como un chico malo, o bien un chico genial… y si bien era muy conocido en la escuela, por mí también era conocido y yo sé que él solamente es un patán.

Me encontraba leyendo el libro de biología, puesto que debía dar una prueba más tarde. La comodidad de las bancas, cerca del auditorio, era especial para el estudio, puesto que, nadie me interrumpía.

Pero Buttercup y Mitch debían hacer su aparición e irrumpir con mi concentración.

Lo siento, sistema excretor, pero ya no me puedo concentrar teniendo a la pareja del año frente de mí.

– ¡Hey, Butch! –Me saludó Mitch a la distancia.

Arqueé una ceja e hice una mueca de extrañeza.

– ¿Hey? Qué te crees, ¿Acaso somos amigos? –Espeté molesto.

Buttercup sonrió un poco, y eso obviamente me hizo un poco más feliz. Miré a Mitch que tenía la mirada furiosa sobre mí.

– ¿Qué miras tanto? –Desafié nuevamente – ¿Por qué no me dejas estudiar?

Mitch corrió la vista y, de la mano con Buttercup, se fueron dejándome en paz.

 **[…]**

– ¡Muere, muere, muere! –Le gritaba a la pantalla.

Estaba jugando un videojuego de matanza. En cada persona, que debía matar, veía la cara de Mitch. No importaba si fuese mujer. Disfrutaba a mil imaginar que mataba a Mitch.

Odio a Mitch.

Lo odio.

Porque Buttercup es mía…

– ¡Butch! –Era Boomer ingresando a mi habitación – Brick y yo iremos a la compra, ¿Vas o te quedas?

–Me quedo.

Suspiré.

Mis hermanos y yo vivíamos prácticamente solos. El señor que teníamos como padre resultaba un ausente de mierda, pero que de igual manera, cuando llegaba a casa, trataba de darnos lo que le pedíamos y… claro, pagaba las cuentas de la casa.

Peor es nada, así que…

– ¡Voy a salir en mi skate! –Grité, aunque sabía que nadie podía oírme, porque estaba solo en casa.

Sin destino alguno, salí a recorrer Townsville.

Iba por las calles, mirando mal a la gente que me miraba mal. Mirando sin expresión alguna a la que me miraba bien.

La gente no me interesaba mucho, en realidad preferiría vivir en un mundo sin gente… aunque quizás me aburriría…

Como sea, hay gente que me apesta y la gente que vive en Townsville es un claro ejemplo de ello.

Me apesta, me apesta, me apesta.

La odio.

En el eterno –a mi parecer – viaje sin destino, disfruté del aire chocando con mi cara, las pocas gotas de sudor que recorrían mi frente (aunque claro, eso no lo disfruté, la verdad solamente lo sentí), pero sobretodo, disfruté ver la escena que siempre esperé ver.

Pasé por la casa de Mitch.

Una casa de dos plantas, que según él vive solo ya que sus padres siempre están de viaje, o cosas así, por ende él vive solo, así como nosotros… pero su madre estaba ahí… y siempre que paso veo a su madre en casa.

La mujer era bajita, de cabello castaño como él y un poco rellenita… pero nada más. La verdad que para "viajar tanto" se veía como una completa dueña de casa… ¡Es más! Cuando pasé, pude ver como barría las hojas de la entrada de la casa, además de que vi a su padre llegar a casa.

Qué envidia me das, Mitch. En lo personal, me gustaría una familia como la tuya… aunque tú quieres vivir como yo…

Quién nos entiende.

 **[…]**

– ¡Buttercup! –La llamé – ¡Buttercup!

Ella se volteó y me sonrió. Hija de puta, cómo se atreve a hacerme esto.

–Hey, ¿Qué tal?

–¿Podrías venir a mi casa hoy? Necesito ayuda en física… y a ti te va bien.

–Pues a Blossom se le da mejor la física…

–Si invito a tu hermana, mi hermano es capaz de castrarme… Anda… por favor…

–No lo sé Butch, es que Mitch podría llamarme…

–Que no te importe Mitch. De seguro hoy querías hacer algo y él te dijo que tenía planes. –Dije una mentira cualquiera.

– ¿Cómo supiste?

No puedo creer que acerté.

–La verdad… es que soy chico… ya sabes… pienso con la entrepierna muchas veces, no con el cerebro.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

–Olvídalo, solo quiero saber si me ayudarías o no…

–De acuerdo. Iré a eso de las cinco ¿Vale?

– ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

–Es cosa de preguntarle a cualquier chica, ellas sabrán dónde viven tú y tus hermanos.

Oops… creo que me lo estaba reprochando. Enrojecí de vergüenza.

–Te espero en mi casa.

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a salir de la escuela.

Mis hermanos llegaron a mi lado, Boomer apoyó uno de sus brazos en mi hombro mientras que Brick apoyó su espalda en mi pecho.

Estábamos en una pose sumamente extraña.

– ¿Qué les sucede?

–Mitch hoy tiene "planes" –dijo Boomer.

–Oye, eso lo dije… fue una hipótesis. No sé si de verdad tenga planes.

–Boomer lo estaba afirmando, idiota –me regañó Brick. –A las siete saldrá con Martha.

– ¿Martha?

–Sí, Butch. "Mate-Martha" –afirmó Boomer.

Martha era una chica con un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para tener quince años… y si bien Bubbles, el amor prohibido de Boomer, también estaba "bien dotada" para tener diecisiete, la menor tenía la actitud de una perra barata de feria.

Mitch estaba loco por ella (por Martha), y ella estaba loca por él.

Por un momento pensé en que los planetas se habían alineado solo para mí, se habían alineado las galaxias, las estrellas, lo que sea que se alinee para que yo tuviera suerte.

– ¿Cuál es su plan? –Pregunté con una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Como ella va a ir a enseñarte física, después ofrécete a llevarla a casa.

–Mitch y Martha van a verse cerca de la casa de ella, y Martha vive de camino a casa de Buttercup, desde la nuestra, claro –añadió Boomer.

– ¿Están de joda? ¿Tan idiota es ese chico como para juntarse ahí? ¿Estás diciéndome en ese café pequeño… ese café–motel?

–Sí, el mismo. –Afirmó el mayor de mis hermanos. –Recuerda que primero deben tomar un café antes de poder elegir una habitación. Lo más probable es que como tiene ventanas, puedan verlos beber ese café.

 **[…]**

– ¡Bien! ¡Terminamos! –Grité de felicidad cuando noté que ya no quedaban apuntes en mi cuaderno.

–Entiendes muy rápido, ¿Cómo es que en las clases no lo haces? –Preguntó ella riendo.

–Fácil: las clases son aburridas.

– ¿Estudiar conmigo no lo es?

–Nop, porque tú me gustas. Imposible que sea aburrido.

Buttercup se sonrojó de manera muy violenta, su sonrisa desapareció un poco de su rostro, pero reapareció de manera algo burlona.

–Déjate de bromas. Bueno, como terminamos creo que es hora de irme…

Me apresuré a ver la hora, quedaban cinco minutos para las siete.

Si salíamos ahora, llegaríamos a las 7:10pm al café… ¡Con tiempo aún para ver a la pareja!

–Voy a dejarte. –Dije sin más.

–No es…

– ¡Boomer, Brick! ¡Voy a dejar a Buttercup! ¡Espérenme para cenar, bastardos!

– ¡No te demores mucho! –Escuché a Boomer desde su habitación.

– ¡Si no llegas antes de las ocho y media, cenarás solo! –Gritó Brick.

Buttercup salió y yo tras ella, cerrando la puerta de mi hogar.

De camino, estuvimos en completo silencio, aproveché esa instancia para observarla. Usaba unos jeans no muy ajustados, una remera verde algo holgada, como era común en ella, y una sudadera abierta de color negro, cabe añadir que usaba unas roñosas zapatillas negras de lona.

Simplemente, ella me encantaba.

Yo, en cambio, usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una remera blanca con el logo de una banda punk en mi pecho y unos zapatos militares.

– ¿Cómo es Mitch? –Pregunté para romper el silencio.

– ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Digo… Cómo es él… en sentido de novio… o sea… –Rasqué mi cabeza.

– ¿Que cómo es Mitch como novio?

–Sí, eso.

–Uh, pues… –Sonrió –, es un muy buen novio… Me hace reír, hay días en los que llega con un regalo para mí, es detallista… además que es muy fiel e independiente.

Aguanté una carcajada.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunté sonriendo de manera muy burlona.

–En serio.

–Pues estás un poco ciega, Utonium.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Velo por tu propia cuenta.

Estábamos frente al café… y ahí estaba Mitch introduciendo su lengua en la garganta de Martha. Buttercup apoyó sus manos contra el cristal para comprobar si ese de verdad era su novio.

Le entraron ganas de ingresar al café, tirarles el líquido encima e insultarlos, lo noté por el momento en que apretó sus manos con fuerza y apreció rechinar sus dientes, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y cayeron en mí.

–Tú lo sabías.

–Juro que no, yo…

– ¡Butch! ¡Eras mi amigo!

– ¡Buttercup, relájate!

– ¡¿Me pides que me relaje cuando acabo de ver a mi novio, o bien ex novio, metiendo la lengua en la boca de esa perra?!

–Ven aquí –quise tomarle el brazo para que nos alejáramos de los ojos curiosos de algunos comensales del lugar, pero ella ya estaba caminando lejos de ahí – ¡Buttercup!

–Es increíble, tú sabías que él iba a venir a este local y no me lo dijiste.

– ¡No! ¡Yo no sabía nada!

– ¡¿Entonces cómo supiste que tenía planes para esta tarde?!

– ¡Fue una hipótesis! Me sorprendí demasiado al saber que de verdad tenía planes. Como te dije, los chicos muchas veces pensamos con la entrepierna –quise hacerla reír un poco.

Plan fallido.

Su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar, sus ojos se cristalizaron más y comenzó a llorar, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su brazo derecho. Me estremecí y la abracé.

–Lo siento, Buttercup… en verdad lo siento…

– ¿Me habrá mentido en algo más? –Guardé silencio, no debería decirle nada más, eso es deber de Mitch –Oh Butch, no puedo creerlo… –Seguía llorando.

– ¿Puedo decirte algo? –Asintió con su cabeza aún apoyada en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello –. Yo nunca haría eso… Te trataría mejor –se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. – _Solo digo._

* * *

 **Miyako19:** ¡Gracias! Tu comentario significa mucho, claro, si la historia está dedicada a ti. Haré todo lo que quieras...

 **pato262:** ¡VIVA LA IMAGINACIÓN! Jajajaja, gracias linda, comentas todas mis historias, eso es muy lindo.

* * *

Antes de irme... quiero decir... **CHILE CAMPEÓN DE AMÉRICA 2015.** Listo, puedo morir feliz.

Jajaja, adiós.


End file.
